Missing the fun
by Komyo
Summary: M/S! Kagome really wants to go to a school party w/ Inu-Yasha so she leaves Sango and Miroku alone! PG13


CHAPTER 1

Missing the fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Kagome climbed towards the opening of the well. She stopped, breathing slowly, and crossed her fingers. Her steps against the bricks inside the narrow well were echoing, and Inu-Yasha's sensible dog-ears raised as they heard them. 

'She stopped.' He thought. His stomach rumbled. 'Oh well, as long as she brings food.' His mouth watered as he began to imagine the tasty fish he had tried last time. An evil grin spread across his face when he remembered the day he took revenge on the poor Shippo when the fox tried to get a piece. 

Kagome was now out of the well, greeted warmly by Shippo ("your finally here!"), Kirara (she merrily meowed), Sango (bows happily), Miroku ("Hey!") and…

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked suddenly, seeing him nowhere. He would usually be here, waiting for her.

"Over here!" the youkai's close voice said instantly. He came running with a greedy expression.

"Wha…" 

But he was already sniffing her, her neck to her waist, back and forth. Kagome blushed furiously. Miroku (he was a distance away, but I can't ignore him!) was nodding wisely, like he knew everything about them. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sango eyed him suspiciously. 

"It means…" his hand adventured behind her.

SLAP!

(Meanwhile…) An interesting look came upon the youkai's face when he looked up. Kagome was still blushing, but slightly happier that not everybody was looking. 

"Inu-Yasha…" she gasped.

"Kagome I…" 

Kagome waited for his words, she didn't know why, but to see Inu-Yasha act this way made her heart stop. He stared at her like she had a bug on her nose. 

"Yes?" She said impatiently.

Something slipped across the youkai's fingers.

"I…" 

"I FOUND THEM!!!" He cried joyfully holding up a package of fried fish. He had sniffed it in her backpack and had tried to see if it was really there.

Kagome was more than furious when she found it out. Thinking of no other punishment, she cried, "SIT!" and angrily stomped away. 

"Now what were you thinking he was about to do?" Sango said to the knocked out monk.

"Nothing… nothing…" he forced himself to say, not wanting any more wounds. 

Shippo was just as confused as Kirara. They both stared at Kagome and Inu-Yasha on the ground, trying to get up without hurting the fried fish.

*

"HUH?"

"The dance!"

Kagome had told Inu-Yasha about the school party that was supposed to come next week. But he couldn't understand anything. The others were there just because of their curiosity. 

"Okay! There's this party…"

"Party?"

"It's where people have lots of fun."

"Humans?

"Yes. But I'm sure demons would like it too. Now…"

"We would?"

"Hem… I wasn't finished!"

"Sorry." 

The youkai was so confused, he had lost his aggressive way of talking and responding. 

"Anyway, I can't come to the party without any guy."

"Feh!" 

"And…"

She quivered at the thought.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY DATE!" she screamed, outraged. 

The others stared at her surprised. 

"And I really really really want to go!" she said tugging on the youkai's sleeve. "Please?" she begged with her most convincing voice. 

"But um…"

"Yes?"

Again she felt her heart stop.

"What's a 'date'?"

She fell, her hope energy going down. She sighed.

"A date is a couple, or as you might say, boyfriend and girlfriend."

Kagome saw Miroku grinning at Sango. Inu-Yasha blinked stupidly. 

"And you really want to go?"

"YES! PLEASE!"

"Why?"

Kagome looked up, she didn't know why.

"Well… everybody goes, and it's just lots of fun!"

Inu-Yasha was silent.

"If you don't go with me… I will take your fried fish away!"

"GUAAAAhh!" he screamed in horror, holding his little snack tightly as water came into his eyes. "No! You're bluffing!"

Kagome shook her head smiling in a triumphal way. 

Inu-Yasha started to cry (A/N sorry for the exaggerated comedy, I'm just having a bit of fun), screaming for the fried fish's life. But Kagome didn't give up. Finally, he gave in, wishing luck to the snack. Sango was quite enjoying the moment; she had never seen a demon cry just because of food. She giggled again as Miroku tried to grope her, when she heard her do that, he thought she had seen him and wanted him to go on flirting with her. The truth was, she didn't see it, she just saw Inu-Yasha holding his snack like a teddy bear. 

'All right, if that's what you want.' Miroku thought happily, grinning from ear to ear.

SLAP!

He could see her eyes burning like fire as she turned around.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME THERE!"

"But Sango, my love…"

BANG! She had now her boomerang out, banging him on the head like a mad goose and chasing him around until they were both out of breath. 

" You… pant…run…pant… fast…" Miroku said with sweat coming down on his face.

"Thank-you…" Sango was also panting but not as hard. Then she picked up a smelly odor. She smelled herself.

"I need a bath." She said casually.

"Me too." Miroku added. 

Sango gave him a cold look. Miroku was taken aback. 

"What?" 

"You're not getting one until I'm done!"

"Why?" the monk said innocently.

Sango sighed. She wished Miroku would act more like a gentleman. And not that greedy. 'But that's impossible.' She thought sadly. 

Waving the thoughts away, she got up and walked to a nearby hotspring. Miroku was about to do the same but was stopped by Kagome. 

"No way you're going!" she said sternly.

"I wasn't going! I was about to… fish!"

"Since when do monks fish?"

"It's a new technique that we call… Sang… I mean… Fish Meditating Hunting!"

"Hmm…"

Miroku was getting impatient. What if Sango was already done? He couldn't miss it! He started to drool at the thought. 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Inu-Yasha's voice echoed.

"Oh no!" Kagome said quickly and left Miroku with his own problems.

"Inu-Yasha what happened?" Miroku could hear through the distance.

"Shippo stole my fishies!" 

"Okay! You know what? Let's go to the party!"

But Miroku was already running to his dream, faster then ever, not wanting to miss anything…hem… exciting. But as he reached the very edge of the hotspring, he saw that no one was there. Pain weld up in his chest, how it hurt! 

"My dream…"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled from afar. The last thing Miroku saw was a partly undressed Sango. He smiled so happily, even as he saw the giant boomerang spin over his head and BONK!

He fell, unconscious, but still smiling joyfully. The splash made Sango gasp as she caught her weapon. She didn't think Miroku would get hit or fall. Or at least not that easily. She wondered why he had smiled so brightly when he saw her. She stared down.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed out of her lungs. She had totally forgot to put the top on. 

"I can't believe he saw me like this!" she said angrily before reacting. So before she saved him from drowning, she put it on as fast as she could. She also pulled her hair back and put in a ponytail like she always did before fighting any demons of some kind. 

She dived. This hotspring had two parts different, one was like any other hotsprings, but the other side was so deep that anyone could sink if they couldn't swim. Which was the case for the monk. The water was clinging to Sango's cloth, making them tighter and made it squeeze on her body. She was more than hot, but she kept going deeper, trying as hard as she could to find Miroku's body, floating nearby. Her hands went numb as she swam as fast as she could. Suddenly, she sees a shiny object. His staff! As Sango reached for it, she heard a bubbling sound somewhere by her. Holding on to the monk's staff, she went up, and found herself without any breath left to go all the way up. She swam faster even if she could feel her hands no longer. Her lungs gave her more pain. But then she saw light, and hands reaching for her. She happily grabbed them, feeling no more energy. She broke free, clean air filling her lungs. She choked a little then looked at her savior. As she had thought, it was the monk. 

He smiled at her. " Hey!"

She smiled back. "Thank-you."

He seemed surprised. "For what?"

"Well for saving me of course."

"Oh."

"…"

"Could you do me a little favor then?"

She stared at him outraged, she knew what he was gonna say. So she remained silent.

"Could you not throw that boomerang again?" he said with a nervous laugh.

She was relieved and happy that he left the pervert side for a moment. She laughed with him. As she was going to answer a giggling yes, her mouth was covered by Miroku's lips.

******************

THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 1! Chapter two is coming up! Sorry if this one was too short! But I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!

I want to thank-you Lindsey for teaching me all the things she knew about Inu-Yasha and all. Great help thanks! Hope you liked the S/M fluff I wrote!

I wanna also thank-you Nicole for … cough cough… helping me through anime… 

I also want to say thank-you for every body else for reading this fanfic! Please e-mail me! Champougny@fuse.net ! I will answer back! And if you have any questions, please ask me! 

^.^ *********** 


End file.
